Diary of Viagra Housewives
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: title basically says it.........please review
1. Chi Chi

Diary of a Viagra Housewife--- Chi Chi by: Ashley Taylor 

Hi, again people. I would really like to thank all of those who reveiwed my stories. You are too nice!! This is my newest thingie. I want to write a series like this, but it depends on your response. If I do, tell me who should be next if you reveiw (ex. Bulma, Videl, Juuhachigou, ect.). I hope you like this too. And please send me some jokes, if you don't mind. My e-mail address is Taylortrunksluvr@aol.com. Disclaimers at the end. Enjoy!! *************************** 

Day 1 

Just celebrated our 25th wedding anniversary with not much to celebrate. When it came time to reenact our wedding night, he locked himself in the bathroom and cried. Wussy. I can't believe Goku is acting this way. 

Day 2 

Today, he says he has a big secret to tell me. The doctor said he's impotent, he says, and he wants me to be the first to know. He was grinning like that was a good thing. Why doesn't he tell me something I don't know! I mean, gimme a break. He's been dysfunctional for so long that he even walks with a limp. What did I ever see in him?? 

Day 3 

This marriage is in trouble. A woman has needs. Yesterday, I saw a picture of the Washington Monument in America and burst into tears. 

Day 4 

A miracle has happened! There's a new drug on the market that will fix his 'problem.' It's called Viagra. I told him that if he takes Viagra, things will be just like they were on our wedding night. He said, 'What do you mean?? I got confused the first time!!' I ignored him and told him more about it. I think this will work. I replaced his Prozac with the Viagra, hoping to lift something other than his mood. But I can only try.... 

Day 7 

I haven't been able to write in a while. He found out I switched his Prozac, but he doesn't care!! This Viagra thing has gone to his head. No pun intended! Yesterday, at Burger King, the manager asked me if I'd like a Whopper. He thought they were talking about him. Get over yourself! Not everything is about you! But, have to admit, his strength is nothing compared too ... 

Day 8 

I think he took too many over the weekend. Yesterday, instead of mowing the lawn, he was using his new friend as a weed wacker. I don't even want to remember what he did when he went fishing. I am getting worried. Sore as hell.... 

Day 10 

Okay, I admit it. I'm hiding. I mean, I am getting too old for this. I can only take so much. And to make matters worse, he's got Bulma to mix it with senzu beans! The photo of Mr. Popo in speedos isn't working. What am I gonna do? I feel tacky all over.... 

Day 11 

The side effects are starting to get to him. Everything is turning blue. The other day, we were watching a wrestling tornoment in Italy, and he thought it was "The Smurfs Do Denmark." Even my armpits hurt. I never knew he was horny. Damn!! He's a nasty man. 

Day 12 

OK, I'm basically being drilled to death. It's like he is using his ki to drill me as a power tool. I woke up this morning hot-glued to the bed. 

Day 13 

I wish he was gay. I bought 400 Liza Minelli albums and I keep saying 'fabulous,' and still he keeps coming after me! Even yawning has become dangerous ... 

Day 14 

Now I know how Bulma feels. Every time I shut my eyes, there's a sneak attack! It's like going to bed with a scud missile. Let's hope he's not like Sayain's tails. That takes forver to come out again. I can hardly walk and if he tries that "Oops, sorry" butt-thing again, I'm gonna kill him. 

Day 15 

I've done everything to turn him off. Nothing is working. I even started dressing like a nun. Now he tells me "Sister Wendy" makes "Father Woody" want to bark like a dog. Help me. 

Day 16 

I think I will have to kill him. Then he'll go out the way he wants to... stiff. With my luck, I won't be able to close the casket. I'm starting to adhere to everything I sit on. The kids are afraid of him and Vegeta no longer comes over to spar anymore. Last night I told him to screw himself ... he did. He must die. What ever happened to the shy and stupid man I married?!?!? 

DISCLAIMER-- I do not own DBZ/DBGT. So please don't sue!! 


	2. Videl

Diary of a Viagra Housewife---Videl by: Ashley Taylor 

***NOTES*** Hi people. Thankx 4 the reviews. Even though most people said that my stories were weird. I know. I am weird too. So if you do not like weird fanfics DO NOT go any further. And if you reveiw and say some stuff that the characters were OOC's. I know that too. That's why people call them fanfics. This doesn't really happen so please don't get offended. That's all. Thankx for the nice reviews to some folks. On with the story!! ********************************** 

Day 1 

Just got back from my honeymoon with Gohan. I never knew he was a momma's boy. All we did was watch television. I kissed him one time with the tongue and he passed out. What exactly did I get myself into?? 

Day 2 

Today I asked Gohan did he ever thought about having kids. He asked me how. I don't know what I am going to do. I can't believe the damage Chi Chi has done to him. Goodness!! He scares me. I am afraid to say sex around him. He might pass out!! 

Day 3 

While flipping through the television today a commercial came on. It was an advertisement for Viagra. It's a drug that makes men aroused all the time. Finally!! I will get to see what else changes when he turns into the Golden Warrior. Please let this work!! 

Day 4 

The Viagra must be working. When I came home from visiting my father. I saw him in the kitchen naked singing the "I'm too Sexy" song. I wonder what tonight will be like........... 

Day 6 

That Viagra does wonders. Gohan is a machine. I never knew he was so powerful. We done it everywhere. He came up with an idea to do it in a tub full of jello. I am so happy now. 

Day 7 

I am sore. I can't walk straight. I even pee crooked. Today after breakfast he was horny. I came up with the best excuse I could. I told him I was going to the gynecologist. He sighed and walked away. Before he went all the way out of the kitchen he asked me something else. "Videl, honey. Are you going to the dentist?" I didn't understand at first so I shook my head. I am about as stupid as he is horny. 

Day 8 

What ever happened to the shy nerdy man I loved?? Viagra really has changed my life. I want my old one back!! Gohan says he wants to try it a new way. His new way is in the air!! What the hell is wrong with him?!? I don't want to do that in the air. Can he get it through his head, fifteen times a day is a little too much?? What am I going to do? 

Day 11 

Sorry, I haven't written in a while. I was at my father's house in hiding. Just my luck he found me. I am so depressed. I get nauseous looking at screws, jello, and peanut butter. The peanut butter is weird. That also involves eggs, powder, and a spachula. I don't want to remember that. 

Day 12 

That's it. He must die. I will kill him. Today I told him I had a headache when he was still in the bathroom. He came out naked. Then he said, "That's okay. I powdered my fishing pole with aspirin. I will fix your pain. Please someone help me!! I am not strong enough to kill him!!! 

Day 13 

I am confused. He told me to grab an eggbeater, some goggles, and a sponge and meet him in the tub. I am never going to be able to close my legs again. 

Day 14 

Today, I got peace!! The side effects were starting to show. He mistook a stray dog as me. I don't know if I should be angry or worried. But I am sad for that dog. Gohan came back bloody. 

Day 15 

The side effects didn't last long. I don't open my mouth and I wear cow costumes. That didn't slow him down. He went to the store and bought a cowboy outfit. Damn!! 

Day 16 

I got so mad at him. I finally told him I will not screw him anymore this week. He looked at me for a while. Then he said, "Is that your final answer?" I nodded. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. Then he looked at me in the eye and asked. "Well, can I call a friend?" He must die. 

Day 17 Gohan is arrested for picking up a prostitute. I am pregnant. Gohan is going to die soon. 

I am done with this diary entry. I need help deciding who should be next. Bulma or 18?? Please tell me!! 

Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ/DBGT. 


	3. Bulma

Diary of a Viagra Housewife---Bulma by: Ashley Taylor 

Hi people!! A lot of people wanted both 18 and Bulma so I wrote both and sent them in at the same time. And thankx-a-bunch to all of those who reviewed my stories. I was going to take down the Videl story, cuz' I was kinda afraid no one would like it. But thankx so much people!!!! 

Day 1 

Just got a call from Chi Chi. She was hysterical (like that's new). She said her and Goku's sex life hasn't been good lately. I already knew. But this is interesting. I wonder if Vegeta can be better than he already is. If so, I need those pills!! 

Day 2 

Well, this day was a total waste of makeup, almost. Work was awful and boring. But I did find some of those Viagra pills!! I invented something with them too!! I don't really know what I did. But it was probably genius. I increased one of the ingredients in the pill. It may have slowed one of the factors in the pill down. To be sure of what I did, I will test this on Vegeta. It can't be too bad...... 

Day 3 I figured out what I did to that pill. I increased the sex drive!! Vegeta is walking hormones. I was sore after five minutes. He was bad enough, but now?!?!?!?! This can't be too bad. Can it?? 

Day 4 I was wrong this is bad. I am so sorry for Trunks. He pushed me down on the kitchen table at breakfast. What am I gonna do?? I can't remember if I did the experiment on the whole bottle? If I did...... I just better hope he doesn't get any worse. 

Day 5 

Damn!! I did do the experiment on the whole bottle. He found it too. Damn! Damn! Damn!! Why me?? He said if Kakarot can take these, then I can too. Arrogant bastard! My legs are red after thirty seconds with him. First day of my own little hell. 

Day 6 

I am desperate. I called Chi Chi and asked her how she recovered from Goku. She cried. "I still haven't!! Do you think..." She had to hang up. I imagined Goku was near. I am going to have to do something. Today my belly button and hair hurts. Day two..... 

Day 7 

I am so tired. And just how many times do I have to screw him over today? I will do anything. I am afraid to leave a room if he's in it. He is so fast he can get me all directions. Trunks threw up and left for a while. I begged him to take me with him. Day three....... 

Day 8 

I tried everything. I even dressed up as the purple tellietubbie. Still, he came after me. I can't close my legs without breaking something. Someone please help me!!! Day four......... 

Day 9 

I am going to visit Master Roshi today, maybe for three days. Him and Oolong aren't even that bad. I think the side effects are starting to show. He got a job as a male escort. Someone help me before I do something crazy!! Trunks came back. He says he wants some of what Vegeta's on too. What has he done to me and my son!!! Day five...... 

Day 10 

I had to leave Master Roshi's house too soon. After five minutes he found me. I need help. I can't stand it. I wonder if Shenlong can make Vegeta gay? I will think on this, when he's at 'work'. Day six........ 

Day 13 

Sorry, I got out the house into safety. I hid in an old spaceship. Vegeta didn't catch me. More trouble in the house. Trunks found the pills. If I ever find out what my son is doing, I think I will die. Vegeta is doing something which I really don't wanna know. But I have noticed that Goku is coming over lately. Chi Chi says she doesn't care as long as he is away. I wanna know but if I know I think I will be sick. Why me?!?!? 

Day 14 

I am going crazy!! I found three gray hairs today. Look what that over sexed bastard is doing to me!! He is starting to wear loin-cloths and beat on his chest. His words to me this morning were, "Woman!! Let me show you what a real monkey can do. I will make George look like the king of fools. I am the monkey king!!" I fell over. Bad mistake. I am going to need lots of therapy when all this is over. 

Day 15 

The side effects are worse than I thought. Vegeta broke down and cried today. After that he started dressing in drag. I hate this!! But I have to admit it, Vegeta looks cute in a mini skirt and tube top. This cannot be right. I am sending him to the nut house, if I can get a chance. Please help me!! 

Day 16 

I am pregnant. Vegeta's lost the drag, but became something worse. He found my tellietubbie costume. I don't want to know what he is doing with it. But Vegeta's is still as freaky as ever. Trunks is now my main problem. I hope this baby isn't a boy. Please, please, please, please, please, please!!! 

I am done, with this part!! But I hope ya liked it. Please tell me whatcha think. I don't own DBZ/DBGT. So don't sue!! Bye now!! 


	4. Juuhachi-gou

Diary of a Viagra Housewife---Juuhachigou by: Ashley Taylor 

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own DBZ/DBGT. So don't sue. 

Day 1 

Krillin asked me to start writing in a dairy. I really don't want to. But I have nothing better to do. 

Day 2 

Got a call from Bulma today. She asked if I knew a place to hide out. I didn't understand. She said some stuff about Viagra, men, and sex. I will find out more about it. 

Day 3 

Almost killed Trunks. He made a pass at me. He is about as stupid as his father. Krillin said he bought something called Viagra. Maybe this is that stuff Bulma was talking about. 

Day 4 

WOW!! Something happened to Krillin. He was actually rough with me in the bed last night. Whatever it is he better keep it up. 

Day 5 

Krillin is still at it. I don't think he noticed when I left the bed. What's really going on here?? 

Day 7 

He is making me worried. I hate him for that!! I came out of the shower. Shortie pushed me back in. I haven't seen Marron in a while. After that he asked if I knew how to make a grilled cheese sandwich in a tub. He will die a slow death if he ever asks me that again. 

Day 8 

Vegeta came over. Asked me how much I charged. Bastard!! Soon after that Goku came over. He wanted to see Krillin. If I was worried before, now I am. They came out the bathroom smelling like cheese. Still haven't seen Marron. 

Day 10 

Marron came back. Said something about Gohan needing her. I don't think I want to know. Krillin is starting to lock himself in the bathroom. He won't face me anymore because I beat him up yesterday. Really sad too. I told him to stop and leave me alone. Stupid midget wouldn't. And a few minutes after that, the came back begging. There is no way in hell I am going to let any part of your midget body touch any part of mine again. He is making me mad. I am probably the only girl who has not rejected him. I can't believe I fell for someone like him. I wonder what is this Viagra stuff? And how to get rid of it. I am not suppose to get tired. I have a light rash too. He must die soon.... 

Day 11 

Krillin is a messed up bastard. I heard him talking to that old pervert Roshi or whatever. He said, "I am so horny that Juuhachigou is starting to look good again. Goku and Birtha still give me pleasure though." I will show him how good I still look. And all that I can do. 

Day 16 

I haven't left the bed in a few days. Whatever was making him act weird got knocked out. I lost my rash. But poor shortie lost conscience earlier today. Krillin looks pitiful. He looks old and he is red all over. I should kill him now, but what would be the point. He won't be able to sit down for a week, at the most. I am going to find and kill Birtha. Marron left again. 

Day 17 

I found Birtha. She is a blow up doll. She is 'dead'. Krillin is going to die. 

Day 18 

Tonight Krillin came home in tears. It was a pathetic site. I laughed, until I couldn't help it no more. "Juu-san, where is my doll?" I hit him and laughed when he cried harder. Marron came home. The problem is Gohan brought her. What the hell happened?? 

Day 19 

Death list: Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku. I called Chi Chi, Videl, and Bulma. They don't mind. What is happening to us?? 

Day 20 

Krillin bought a new doll. I am going crazy. Please help me!! 

I am done. Tell me if you like it or not. I am going to write the last entry tomorrow. You won't guess who the next one will be about!! Then I am gonna start the men's story. If you have any ideas for the story put it in your review or e-mail me-- Taylortrunksluvr@aol.com, bye now!! 


End file.
